Zero Everywhere!
by Karocchi
Summary: Micros, Drabbles, One-Shots... ¡Todos de Zero! ¿qué tan fan eres? pasa y descubre un poco más del cazador, ¡hay Kiryüu para todos y por todos lados! One-Shot 1 ¡De Cumpleaños y Cupones! Zero&Yuuki.


****¡Buen día, lectores! aquí me aparezco con un recopilado de todos mis escritos de Zero, o que le incluyen. Son todos medio viejitos (para no decir que están empolvados), y pueden ir desde Micros, hasta Drabbles y One-Shots. Espero que disfruten y me dejen sus reviews!

Saludos =)

* * *

**Autor**: Karocchi/Karolay.  
**Título:** ¡De cumpleaños y cupones!  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Tipo: **One-Shot [3.048 palabras]  
**Pareja:** Yuuki Cross & Zero Kiryüu.  
**Género: **Romance, Humor.  
**Nota:** La canción que implementé -trozos, es por ello que no consideré esto un song-fic-, se llama _Dance with the Devil_, y es de la banda _Breaking Benjamin_, aquí la he traducido al español.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡****De****cumpleaños**** y ****cupones****!**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan nerviosa con respecto a acercársele? No lo sabe y se golpea mentalmente por ello. Se considera tan cobarde, que ni ganas o fuerzas tiene de caminar hacia él y entregarle en sus manos la cajita que tanto desea regalarle.

Un sinfín de situaciones pasan volando por su mente, en las que él se ríe de ella o, simplemente, acepta el objeto sin agradecerle u observarle a los ojos, tanto como lo desea. Y ahora se da cuenta de que, no es el miedo a ser rechazada por él en plena acción lo que le aterra, si no el hecho de que él le sea indiferente tal y como lo había sido las fechas anteriores.

¿Y por qué tanto ajetreo? ¿El ruido, los globos y las efusivas chicas de su clase susurrándose cosas entre sí? Fácil…

El cumpleaños de cierto chico se celebraría hoy en toda la Academia Cross. Los diecisiete años del prefecto "favorito de todas", Kiryûu Zero; enemigo de los vampiros, peor pesadilla de las fans del aula diurna…

Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al escuchar el grito de emoción de Ídol-senpai al enterarse de que habría fiesta en la academia. El rubio lucía en su perfecto rostro una sonrisa ejemplar que supo de inmediato, exasperaba a la enamorada de Kaname Kuran, Ruka Sôuen. No sabía por qué la felicidad del joven vampiro sacaba de sus casillas a la vampira, pero ciertamente le daba muchísima gracia observar los rostros algo perturbados de Shiki Senri y Rima Tôya ante la escena de ofensas verbales que se lanzaban el carismático rubio y la despechada castaña.

Parpadeó y esta vez su mirada se posó en el pacifico Akatsuki Kain. Definitivamente no se  
había equivocado con respecto a asumir que él era, en efecto, el más pacífico de todos junto con Ichijôu-senpai. Sólo observarlo ahí en medio de Ruka e Ídol intentando calmarle los humos a ambos y evitar una pelea podía confirmárselo.

—Buenas tardes, Yuuki —escuchó a sus espaldas una voz familiar e inmediatamente se volteó a ver quién era –aunque eso ella ya lo sabía-.

—¡Kaname-senpai! ¡Buenas tardes! —saludó efusivamente inclinándose. El purasangre frunció el  
entrecejo un poco y la abrazó cariñosamente. Un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la prefecta.

—¿Debo recordarte que el que me hables así me hace sentir muy solo, Yuuki? —pronunció lentamente, con aquel tono de voz que él empleaba sólo con ella.

—Y-Yo… Senpai…

De ser un cubo de hielo se derretiría ahí mismo.

—Kuran-senpai —La voz de otra persona muy conocida para ella se escuchó cerca. Sabía de lleno a quién pertenecía —Le pido que por favor controle a Aidôu-senpai o tomaré cartas en el asunto…

—¡Z-Zero! —la chica rápidamente se soltó del abrazo del castaño. Ambos hombres se miraron  
y Yuuki fácilmente decretó que la atmósfera entre ellos se podría cortar como mantequilla.

Silencio, silencio… ¡Maldito silencio!

—Gracias por decírmelo —habló Kuran al oji amatista —Tus servicios se agradecen, Kiryûu-kun… Ah, y feliz cumpleaños.

No supo en qué momento se vio apartada a un lado, observando como el "amor de su vida"  
caminaba lejos de ella, despidiéndose de ella con un leve agite de manos, y el cómo Zero tensaba la mandíbula obviamente molesto por las palabras del oji cobrizo.

—Yuuki…

—Buenas tardes, Zero. Ya me preguntaba en dónde estabas, desapareciste de clases y no sabía en dónde estabas. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —ella le regañaba a él sin un motivo concreto. Pero no podía evitarlo; el nerviosismo que se cargaba era tan grande que simplemente le salía hablar, hablar, hablar y seguir hablando aún más.

El cumpleañero frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Desde que había cumplido trece años ella se comportaba igual. No era que le molestara, honestamente le gustaba ser recibidor de su atención –aunque no lo dijera nunca-, pero a veces resultaba exasperante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Zero —el oji amatista abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una muy sonrojada Yuuki extendiéndole una pequeña cajita adornada de colores y un simpático moño rojo —No es algo del otro mundo pero… ¡Están hechos especialmente para ti!

Yuuki tartamudeaba y rascaba su mejilla izquierda al tiempo en que, postrada en su sitio, seguía extendiendo el obsequio ante él, visiblemente nerviosa. Tomo firmemente la cajita con sus manos y la observó durante unos segundos.

—¡Ya di algo, lo que sea! —pidió ella, prácticamente luchando por no llorar ahí mismo al ver de repente el ceño fruncido del joven al, aparentemente, abrir la caja y no estar conforme con su regalo.

— Dos cupones de esclava por un día —afirmó, sacando el manojo de cupones, obviamente  
desilusionado —No reusables —finalizó de hablar, leyendo el primer papelito.

—¡Taráaaaaan! —canturreó la castaña. Zero bufó.

—Deberías dejar de regalarme estas porquerías —dijo con la intención de molestarla. La verdad era que ya estaba pensando en darles un uso a los cupones —Son inservibles y no pueden ser tomados como regalos de verdad.

—Pues ese es tu regalo —espetó la castaña, avergonzada —Además, tú nunca me dices qué quieres de cumpleaños cuando te pregunto —ambos chicos se observaron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que torpemente, Yuuki tartamudeó las palabras —Sé que les darás un buen uso a los cupones, no me reusaré a lo que pidas… Hasta luego.

Yuuki se despidió bobamente del oji amatista para salir corriendo a cualquier sitio menos cerca de él. Se sentía estúpida y sumamente avergonzada por tan decadente obsequio, y consideró lo mejor de todo escapar de sus penetrantes ojos violáceos y esconderse hasta que, inevitablemente, él la buscara para cualquier cosa.

El Kiryûu se giró en dirección contraria en que la prefecta había escapado, e instintivamente una leve mueca de conformidad se dibujó en su pálido rostro. Por una vez en todos sus cumpleaños, usaría los famosos cupones de esclava por un día.

Comenzó a caminar, vigilando que todo estuviese bien. No podía soportar aquella situación  
tan anti-natural a su alrededor. Cross Kaien había insistido en hacer de su cumpleaños, un motivo más de fiesta, alegando que sería bueno para ambas clases verse unidas por tan especial fecha. Por supuesto él no había estado de acuerdo con la idea, y hasta llegó a alegar que, en su cumpleaños, lo último que deseaba era estar rodeado de bestias chupasangres; más sin embargo la sonrisa apacible de Yuuki alentándole a experimentar cosas nuevas le había convencido y pues… Ahí se encontraba.

—Kiryûu-kun, feliz cumpleaños —le saludó una de sus quejicas compañeras de clase, extendiéndole una caja de chocolates. El la observó neutral e impasible —No sé qué te gusta con exactitud, es por ello que te regalo esto.

La chica simplemente sonreía y sonreía, en espera de que él tomase el regalo. Zero cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente tomando los dulces. La muchacha de ojos aguamarinas le palmeó  
el brazo y se marchó, susurrando cosas como "Cuando lo ves de cerca y sin el ceño fruncido es muy guapo" y otras cosas con sus amigas.

**—…—**

—¡Yuuki-chan! —El gritillo perspicaz de alguien acercándose a ella resonó por todo el lugar —¿Qué haces sola por aquí?

—Ídol… Quiero decir: ¡Aidôu-senpai! —El rostro desfigurado de sorpresa de la castaña se hizo notable al vampiro —¿Por qué estás tan lejos de la fiesta?

El rubio rió y le tomó un mechón de cabello a la prefecta, esta se sonrojó e intentó alejarse, más no lo logró.

—Estaba aburrido allá —musitó —además, Kiryûu no me deja acercarme a mis chicas…

—Hace bien —Yuuki habló más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa —A veces resultas peligroso, senpai.

**—…—**

La música resonaba por todo el salón de fiesta; todos bailaban y se llevaban bastante bien. Takuma Ichijôu se encontraba bailando con Ruka, Shiki & Rima comían Pockys sentados en una mesa, siendo presas de las miradas de un grupo de chicas humanas que suspiraban al verlos, considerándolos la viva imagen del amor sincero… A saber por qué.

Akatsuki mientras tanto no tuvo opción más que bailar con una de sus fans. La pelirroja le había insistido tanto en bailar aunque fuese una sola pieza con él que, para ser sinceros, a él le resultó algo… ¿Adorable era la palabra? Aidôu había desaparecido más temprano al igual que Yuuki, cosa que tenía bastante preocupado al prefecto cumpleañero. Mientras, Kaname Kuran se encontraba demasiado absuelto en su conversación con Seiren que ni pendiente de la castaña  
de cortos cabellos se encontraba, para sorpresa de todos.

Zero yacía recostado de una pared a lo último del salón. Cross le había animado a invitar a bailar a alguna de las chicas, pero él esperadamente se había negado y lo había ignorado completamente.

Después de unos minutos, Yuuki llegó finalmente al salón de baile junto al carismático y bipolar vampiro de la clase nocturna. Inmediatamente, el futuro cazador se dirigió a la entrada, esquivando a las fangirls del ídolo y tomando a Yuuki del antebrazo suavemente.

Ella por supuesto se sorprendió ante el tacto, y es que, aún por encima de la tela del uniforme, podía sentir la calidez que manaba su mano sobre ella.

—Yuuki —Ella volteó a ver al de ojos amatistas —Haré uso de uno de los cupones…

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella incrédula. Kiryûu asintió, tomándola esta vez de la mano y llevándola al centro del salón de fiesta.

_Aquí estoy, sin ayuda y abandonado_

_Cierra tus ojos, muchos días pasan_

_Es fácil encontrar lo que está mal_

_Es más difícil encontrar lo que está bien._

Seguro de sí mismo, Zero se colocó en frente de la oji cobrizo y le tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él. Yuuki se sonrojo efusivamente y bajó la mirada, algo atontada.

—¿Quieres bailar? —susurró ella, sorprendida ante la iniciativa de su compañero. Zero  
arqueó una ceja y asintió, al tiempo en que la música comenzaba a sonar.

—Zero, yo…

—No hables, Yuuki —la verdad es que no quería que hablara, porque sabía que si decía algo  
fuera de contexto el momento se iría al caño y toda su valentía se iría al infierno. Yuuki rió torpemente y asintió, siguiendo la música.

_No me quedaré mucho tiempo en este mundo_

_Está tan equivocado_

_Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche._

Conforme comenzaron a bailar con más confianza, Yuuki se tomó la libertad de colocar suavemente una de sus manos en la cicatriz del peli plateado, pasando sus dedos por la marca que había dejado en su piel aquella vampira la noche que le desgració la vida. Zero se dejaba llevar por la música; estaba maravillado, absuelto totalmente a la sensación del menudo cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo. Contrastaban a un nivel perfecto, único… Y es que parecía, que ambos habían sido hechos para el otro.

De un momento a otro, Zero simplemente se dejó llevar, y con sutileza en sus acciones le acarició la suave mejilla de ella delicadamente. La castaña simplemente sentía el roce de sus dedos acariciarla con suavidad, con cariño. Un cariño que ella no sabía que él le profesara; la calidez, el sentimiento de amor que desbordaba aquel baile, el tacto que le brindaba.

Todos a su alrededor dejaron de existir, la música ya casi llegaba a su fin y, con ello, el maravilloso baile que compartían. Y fue entonces, cuando al abrir sus ojos cobrizos destellantes de emoción se percató del momento, el instante justo en que los ojos amatistas bebieron de los suyos y extrajeron cada partícula de ella, mientras que, sin reservas, la apretujaba más contra él, y sus rostros se acercaban más, cada vez más…

_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche…_

La canción finalizó, y aquello bastó para despertarlos a ambos de su ensoñación y regresar a la realidad. La castaña parpadeó y observó los fugases ojos violetas de su compañero, parecían arder, y fue entonces cuando se percató de lo hermosos que eran, y de cuánto deseaba en ese mismo momento tenerlos sólo para ella.

—¡Kiryûu-kun, bailas genial! —Gritó extasiado el simpático director de la academia, bailoteando de allá para acá —¡No puedo esperar a revelar las fotos que…!

—¿Fotos? —interrumpió Yuuki, Zero obviamente cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. _"Ve a tu lugar feliz, ¡ve a tu maldito lugar feliz!"_

—Lo que sucede es que te veías preciosa bailando con Kiryûu-kun, que no pude evitar tomar unas fotos —agregó Cross, ruborizado ante el recuerdo.

Todos los chicos y chicas en la sala escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

—Eh… Bueno, director… —Yuuki trató de decirle algo. Ante la última palabra el ex cazador comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.

—¡Dime papá!

—EH… Papá…

—Vámonos, Yuuki —El Kiryûu finalmente se hubo cansado de las palabrerías de su padre adoptivo. Ya era bastante típico del hombre tomarle fotos en sus cumpleaños. Recuerda que, cuando cumplió quince, Cross le tomó una foto en pijamas y saliendo del baño.

Gruñó ante el recuerdo y, luego de haber tomado desprevenidamente a la castaña de la muñeca, la arrastró muy lejos de aquella absurda fiesta. A él no le importaban en lo más mínimo ninguna otra opinión u obsequio que no proviniese de Yuuki.

—Zero ¿Por qué estás así? Creo que el director sólo quería atesorar el momento —Yuuki obviamente sabía que el repentino mal humor del prefecto se debía a la acción de su carismático padre, —¿Alguna vez podrías dejar de ser tan borde?

—¿Qué hora es? —Yuuki cerró los ojos y una gota de sudor resbaló por su cien.

—No me estabas escuchando nada… ¿Verdad? —Kiryûu ni siquiera le respondió.

—Son las 1:30 de la madrugada ¿cuál es tu repentino interés en saber la hora? —cuestionó la pequeña Cross.

—Quiero usar el último cupón.

Shock total…

—¿L-Lo usarás? —el nerviosismo no tardó en aflorar en la fémina. Aún no olvidaba lo del baile. El oji amatista asintió con la misma expresión dura de siempre. Yuuki tragó grueso. —¡De acuerdo, Zero! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La chica pensó detenidamente en las posibilidades de que Zero usara los cupones seriamente. Jamás lo había usado y era por ello que ella se los regalaba, porque al final, él no les daba un uso real. Al menos, no hasta el día de hoy.

Los segundos pasaron, y la atmósfera entre ellos se volvió densa e incómoda a un punto casi insoportable.

—Un beso…

—¿Qué? —¿La pequeña había escuchado bien?

—Dame un beso, esclava —bromeó él la última palabra, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el  
rostro. ¿Qué haría Yuuki ante semejante petición?

—¡Eso no, Zero tonto!

—"Sé que les darás un buen uso a los cupones, no me reusaré a lo que pidas" —Citó lo que  
la prefecta le había dicho al darle los tan famosos cupones —Esto es lo que quiero, es un buen uso.

—Bien, bien, si no tengo más opción…

La pequeña Cross se acercó sonrojada y segura a su "amigo". Él no le quitaba la vista de encima, ¡Oh, Dios! Esto le hacía acordarse de cuando ella cumplió los catorce, Zero se había comportado tan extraño al regalarle aquella pintura que había hecho en la clase de arte. Y no es que a ella no le hubiera gustado, de hecho, le encantó, y prueba de ello era que la pintura permanecía colgada en una pared de su habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente, e inmediatamente se colocó de puntillas para darle el tan esperado beso al cumpleañero. Claro que Kiryûu se vio obligado a  
arrodillarse un poco, dada la baja estatura de la fémina.

Se dieron un beso casto, sin malas intenciones o pensamientos más allá de lo amistoso. Sus labios se unieron sólo superficialmente, y ambos se abrazaron por segundos para, luego de escasos segundos, soltarse.

Yuuki recobró su posición y bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

—¿S-satisfecho? —preguntó con voz apenas audible, evidentemente sonrojada. El oji amatista mantenía su mirada fija en sus expresiones, cambiantes y curiosas.

—Sí, tomando en cuenta que cuando te pedí que me dieras un beso, hablaba de uno en la mejilla —admitió, volteando su rostro y observando desinteresado a otro lado.

—¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste, idiota!? —La prefecta estalló, muy, muy apenada por el hecho de haber tomado mal las cosas. Al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a golpearlo, teniendo nada de éxito, él la detuvo sosteniéndola de la cabeza muy lejos de él.

—Ya, lo lamento…

**—…—**

—¡¿Qué?! —Alguien gritó —¿Me están diciendo que la fiesta es por el cumpleaños de ese detestable?

—Pensé que lo sabías —Akatsuki trataba de acallar los gritos de indignación de su primo —No hagas escándalo.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso a alguien que no entiende con palabras, si no con cachetadas? —Se burló Ruka, con aquel porte de diosa griega típico de ella —Yo estoy igual de indignada.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó el alegre vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, poniendo atención a la conversación, claro que luciendo una preciosa sonrisa.

—Yo sólo vine aquí porque Kaname-sama asistiría, nada más, no tengo intención de felicitar a ese chiquillo.

—Háganlo…

Todos sevoltearon al escuchar las palabras, dichas nada más y nada menos que Kaname Kuran… Vaya…

—P-Pero Kaname-sama… —cuestionó Ídol; Kuran le observó en advertencia.

—Háganlo —repitió, para marcharse.

—Bien, el líder de dormitorio lo ha dicho así que… Vamos, Shiki —Los tan callados modelos se marcharon a desearle feliz cumpleaños al gemelo que, recién había llegado a la fiesta con Yuuki.

El carismático rubio de ojos verdes sonrió e inmediatamente marchó con rumbo a desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños al peli plateado. Varias chicas de la clase nocturna se fueron detrás de él.

El pelirrojo bufó y cordialmente invitó a Ruka a bailar, por supuesto, esta se negó alegando que su corazón sólo le pertenencia a su amado Kaname-sama.

¿Y Aidôu? Él se abstuvo de ir con el rostro de felicidad más falso que pudo a donde el prefecto, felicitándolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! —gritaron todos en el baile, humanos y vampiros atendieron a la seña del  
director Cross para decir aquellas palabras. Él bufó, dio las gracias y semarchó.

Claro que, había sido un lindo cumpleaños y no había habido problemas, lo que más le gustó de todo, por loco que se escuchara, fueron los cupones de Yuuki.

* * *

Gracias por leer =3


End file.
